User talk:GingerleapofDawnClan
Have fun! -- Meighan Hai! Cool wiki! :D Starpaw Apprentice of MidnightClan 01:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hai hai ۞blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 02:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Adding hey ginger it hasn't been active lately maybe we should add some page of the clans then -blackfur yellowtαil ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 20:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Cat Quads Hey GingerleapofDawnClan. Are you still helping me with the Cat Quads? I really like your designs and still need your help. I'd really appreciate if you could, thanks! ~Regifloat222 Join May I join? Sweetflo 19:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Editing and I won't be online for 6-9 weeks Is there anything new or old that I can edit? I don't get my laptop back 'till December D: so I won't be on very often:( XhollyscourgeshineX 15:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Thanks! OK, thanks! I can help you with anything, editing, re-coloring images, you know. :) XhollyscourgeshineX 17:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Thank you :3 You count yourself lucky you have me >:( I'm using up all my file space and time for you >=( XhollyscourgeshineX 22:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Clan Symbols I have some blank clan symbols. If you want me to post it, I will. ★Twilightheart★ Bill the 00:05, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Here (as a .PNG) 00:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Need any editing done? Is there anything new I can edit? Just leave me a message on my talk page and I'll make a picture of them.Also, I will be making comics about...DING DING DING...Yes, warriors.Kinda a parody of Warriors, but I will put some of your cats in my comic.OTOH, can I create a Clan and a few cats? Just one Clan, and a few cats.Lastly, if you see Darktail432 anywhere, plz tell her "http://warriorsrpclub.wikia.com/wiki/User:XhollyscourgeshineX that's Holleh's Wiki and it's based on Holly and Darky's RP club so yah JUST GO TO THE LINK WOMAN!!!!!"plz thanks Gingerleap. XhollyscourgeshineX 01:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX P.S phew, writing my huge name is so dumb, you can just call me Stormy :) (OTOH means 'on the other hand', talking about something else) Re: Siggies I think I can make a good siggie... :) 17:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you want any specific wording and coloring? it might be a little easier if you fill this out for me.... Links: Colors: Fonts: Sizes: Hilighting/Borders: Symbols (the text you want): 19:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) What do you want the siggie to say? Here it is <---- Is this good? Go into your preferences, and then check the 'custom signature' box. Enter: { {SUBST:User:GingerleapofDawnClan/Sig} } (no spaces...) and yeah... (BTW Sorry, I did something wrong and copied your userpage and pasteed it here... :( ...) Your preferences are where you scroll over your username in the corner of the screen and then go down two to 'My preferences' (Oh, btw, I took the ':3' off) 20:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Up in the upper right-hand corner... Or here is an image to help 20:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Test Try and add an { to the front and back of the sig code. (AKA { {User:GingerleapofDawnClan/Sig} } ) 21:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It worked! :D 21:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) REALLY?OHNOSHEHDIDNIT. I-I'm an Admin?You made me one?*Breathes rapidly*Th-thank you*Dies* XhollyscourgeshineX I DON'T love you *Meows* 00:43, September 27, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX ILOVELARKFLIGHT! Hi Gingerleap. Can u block a user? A guy/girl called ILOVELARKFLIGHT! keeps cussing in the chatroom and saying christians suck. Up SkyHigh- SkyXLark 4Eva 15:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh thats terrible! D: I am truly sorry for you, and i hope you get better!You should take a week off to regenerate your health, and when you can, leave a brief message to me on things that need to be done.I know it's not cancer(i am retard X3partially) but most of these innocent young people are becoming sick. XhollyscourgeshineX I DON'T love you *Meows* 18:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX hey this user call "ILOVELARKFLIGHT!" has a letty white pic as well as larkflight he doesn't even know her and for some reason he knows that larky has her period..... VERY STRANGE he said he wanted to lick something clean i think when he goes back on chat i WILL ban him if he causes any more disturbing stuff -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 19:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) O.K. ;3 ok i got that :3ONE TWO THREE THE DUDE"S BANNED FOR A YEAR HE IS BLOCKED dodo do~ HE IS BLOCKED >=3 -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 23:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) A question about design... Does Rosepool have paler, darker, or black stripes?Because I am working on piccys while you are sick, I am trying to get a lot done while working on my own wiki.Is it ok that I use the same pictures from here for mine? BTW happy halloween! XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 01:56, October 4, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX hey hey gingy can you change the the wiki's background? like to this pic: tell me if it's a good pic for hallowee i can look for more -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 00:55, October 6,2011 (UTC) well okay :3 why don't you change it now? -blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 21:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ugh crap i dunno XD -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 21:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) DODODOOO~ Thanks, i get started on different piccys ;3 i have microsoft paint, so i can't do that super-fancy shading that you can. ALSO does Rosepool have paler, darker, or black stripes? Happeh Halolween! XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 02:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX YO Srry, i just wanna leave you a message letting you know i hope you are not sick anymore XD XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 02:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX yeahh....you know how some kids have a little sibling whom focuses their energy on ruining your life?It was my cousin, Cameron, who was staying at my house for the week. I got my laptop back, and I'm trying to afford a new paint system.I was on the Warriors chat for the first few minutes, when I had to use the bathroom.Cameron is only 10, but he comes up with the most terrible, embarrassing things to do to my life.I left my account on, when he snuck in my room and started typing on the chat.My birthday is January 29, 1998. I'm thirteen, will be fourteen in 2012.PLEASE Gingerleap, believe me! I would NEVER, EVVERRR tell anyone my birthdate online, but now I have too! I will hide with a camera in my room then purposely let Cameron in my room, take pictures, and let you see them! I'm not Lying!!! I know I am very immature at most times, but that is just my personality! But do you know how many underage kids there are on Facebook!? XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 21:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Chat YOOOOOO GINGY!!! wassup?Blackfur and I are on chat Roleplaying. wanna join? were just on the chat. XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 23:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX updates on me wawr I sprained mah ankle D: do you like my recent piccy of blizzardstar or whatever? it didn't take long; and i enjoyed doing it. i never found the camera file i had....do you know about the video game that came out?RAWR. RE: Welcome Thanks for your message on my talkpage. I'm new to Wikia, and I need some advice. Can you help me? -BTA -poke-Hey Ginger, instead of posting the templates all on your page, create a sub-page. Here's a redlink you can start: User:GingerleapofDawnClan/Template Testing :3 17:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hai hey GingerLeap just wanted to say hi. - BigTimeAwesomeness ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 00:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) So did you go trick-or-treating? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 00:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) see ya ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 00:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) hey i changed the wiki's background and color for fall i hope you like it ^_^ ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 21:56, November 3, 2011 (UTC) oh and can you come on chat i have asked all the people i know on this wiki to come so if your online come pwease~? -Blackfur Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 22:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) HAI GINGY~! can you come on chat pwease? ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 01:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) HEY GINGY ARE YOU ALIVE? CAUSE IM BORED ~BLACKFUR Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 01:49, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, random question, but why are you in the category "Candidates for Deletion"? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 20:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) hai gingy ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Userpage Thanks! It took me so long (5 minutes XD ) to do! ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) GIMGY ARE YOU ALIVE AND HERE ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 23:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) HEY COME ON CHAT TOO ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 23:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) well maybe when can talk by our talk pages ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 23:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?! ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 23:37, November 18, 2011 (UTC) hey gingy ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 23:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) hai! :D what u up to? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 00:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I see. I'm busy, too. Just yesterday, I wrote a fanon on the Warriors Fanfic Wiki and i'm writing the next one, so..... yeah ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 13:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm Dynovan, a friend of Big Time Awesomeness. He's asked me to help me find Larkie. Have you seen her lately? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) GINGY ARE YOU ALIVE?! COME ON CHAT IM BORED ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 03:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. So what do you do on this wiki, then? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Dat's not fair >:3 Hey! My birthday was on the 19th! No one wished ME happy birthday! I'm leaving the wiki! (Jk) ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 15:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Good news - we found Larkie. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, but you do realize I was kidding, right? My birthday doesn't really matter to me. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 14:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah. don't care much for birthdays. Your one year older. No big deal. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 02:04, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I am grateful BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 02:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't like my birthday because on that same day, my grandpa died. he died a couple of years before I was born I never knew him. So there. Now you know. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 02:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) oh sorry i forgot you said that well my chat is working well and fine ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 03:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC)